


Mortal Love

by XIIIBlackCatXIII



Series: Sonic shorts [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, I have never done this before help me, M/M, Short and probably not that sweet, Sonic gets hurt, Sorry I changed the name to something that hopefully sounds better, There's a nameless doctor mentioned too, Trying to think of a name for this killed me god help me please, by gays for gays, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIBlackCatXIII/pseuds/XIIIBlackCatXIII
Summary: Sonic gets hurt, and Shadow is worried.





	Mortal Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Sonic fanfic, second time writing fanfic fullstop, and first time posting something here.  
> I know I'm not that good a writer, but I tried so it's gotta count for something, right?

It wasn’t something they much liked to bring up, Shadow’s near-immortality, in fact, they mostly managed to forget about it.

Until that is, Shadow is staring at Sonic’s unconscious body.

They had been fighting another giant robot from Eggman, of course, and it had seemed to be going well, Sonic taunted both the robot and Eggman as they fought, and Shadow continued to keep a scowl up, mostly just for appearances as the press were getting bolder and bolder in their attempts to get a picture of the couple fighting together, despite the danger, even though he couldn’t see anyone with a camera around, he still couldn’t trust the paparazzi.

Once the robot lay in pieces before them Shadow had turned back to Sonic, just in time to catch the blue hedgehog as he collapsed.  
Quickly, and in a panic, Shadow used Chaos Control to bring Sonic back to his home, where Tails had been tinkering on some design while waiting for them to return.  
“Hey guys, great timing!” Tails said as he turned to the two, wrench in hand, “I just finish-” he stopped at the sight, dropped his wrench and ran over, “what happened? Get him to his bed!”  
“I- I’m not sure,” Shadow started as he hefted Sonic into his arms fully, following Tails upstairs at a quick pace, “we were fighting, he got thrown around a bit, but I’ve seen him come back from worse with a grin on his face.”  
Tails frowned while Shadow gently placed Sonic on his bed, and then moved forwards to examine him, “he’s not got any major outward injuries, it could be internal, o- or just a bad hit to the head!” He added quickly, seeing panic spread on Shadow’s usually calm face, “I’ll get his doctor over, asap!” Shadow nodded as Tails left the room, and silently cursed himself for not thinking of that earlier, taking Sonic to a doctor would’ve been much quicker, and maybe saved him if- Shadow stopped that line of thought with a growl, and pulled a rarely used desk chair from it’s desk to sit next to the bed.

Sitting there, staring at Sonic’s face, his entirely mortal face, Shadow took a deep breath.  
There will come a day when he never gets to see this face again, he thought he’d accepted that fact years ago, he thought he’d accepted that fact when he agreed to the blue hedgehog’s hasty offer of a relationship.  
And then comes these moments, where he’s painfully aware of how fragile his boyfriend’s life can be, and how hard it will be for Shadow when it goes for good.  
Shadow’s even breathing stuttered, but footsteps stopped him from falling deeper into his thoughts.

The doctor was Sonic’s usual, for when he suffered more serious injuries that his friend’s didn’t feel equipped to deal with, so whilst Shadow didn’t know her well he knew Sonic was in trusted hands so he stood and moved to the edge of the room, giving the doctor her space, and watched the rise and fall of Sonic’s chest.


End file.
